Stars & Us
by elizabethyeoman
Summary: Klaus/ Elena. Elena and Klaus met before, loved before, in Georgia before her parent's accident. Now that he's back in town, they rekindle their relationship unaware the trouble they will cause.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

His heart thumped unevenly as he felt the distant chill of nothingness melt away in his soul- or whatever was left of his humanity- while he circled the cobblestone streets of historic Savannah, Georgia. His piercing blue eyes floated over tourists, townies and depressed teenagers without a single thought except that the people reminded him of a crowded interstate with blazing red taillights leading him to his destination.

He was known for his impulsive decisions- but this was by far, the most passionate one he'd made in many moons. His reasoning? He couldn't find solitude until he was met with the eyes of the writer that cursed him with restlessness. The prompt was designed by him to award "lucky" girls scholarships because he had infinites amount of money and he wanted to do something honorable with it… okay, that wasn't the whole truth. He decided in order to get a flow of youthful girls through his mansion, he would need an excuse for them to come over in large groups with hopeful doe eyes.

_Create a love story that is unexpected and coveys raw emotion. _

Of course, the cheer camp leaders altered his prompt to sound more child-like as if they were speaking to simple minded people. He recalled the first statement from her essay:

"_He hides behind a mask of currency that shelters him from the cold, hard reality of it all. He is dead. His life is over and every second he spends in a purgatory designed only for him, he realizes that he is not only dead, he is wholly alone."_

It wasn't written by a simple minded person.

His brain continued to recite her words while he searched for the hotel that housed the cheerleaders. It was right next to the gym where they trained. The cheer camp was extremely expensive, hence the fancy hotel rooms and private gyms. It only took place one week in the middle of April and then three weeks during the summer. _"And she-she is bare under the bright lights of popularity that expose the cold, hard reality of it all. She is head. Her life is over and every second she spends in a crowded purgatory designed only for her, she realizes that she is not only dead, but she is utterly miserable with company."_

He walked by the hotel security, to the elevator where he pressed the button for the top floor. He hoped she wouldn't slam the door in his face because he was completely vulnerable in that moment. When he matched the room number to the envelope in his pocket, he knocked once.

Twice.

Three times, until a blonde girl opened the door, "Elena Gilbert?" He asked in his beautiful accent, "I'm Klaus Mikaelson, the-"

"Elena!" The girl called rudely, "Some guy is at the door or whatever…" The blonde walked away as another girl approached the door. Her skin was the color of an almond and her hair was pulled back.

"Elena Gilbert?" He asked her, a little disappointed if it was.

"Elena!" The girl called. "Door! Sorry, she just got out of the shower. We're running a little late for a brunch. What is this about?"

"The scholarship."

She snorted. "Which one? Elena is constantly applying for scholarships."

"The-" He finally saw her, catching the glimmer of her brown eyes and the smell of Shea butter on her olive skin. He was taken aback by her appearance.

_Impossible_… _Katerina couldn't have… no… But that's the only reasonable answer. _

"I'm Elena." She smiled sweetly, "Klaus? Did I get that right?" She was flirting with him while only wearing a towel. She was happy. Friendly. A true teenage girl that had everything in the world. It was in those pretty brown eyes of hers that had him speechless for the first time in a century.

"Yes, you did." He didn't want to flirt back, but something blocked his common sense to snatch her up and perform the sacrificial ritual as soon as possible.

"That's a nice name…for a nice face." Elena smirked, "What can I do you for?" She purred seductively even if she was only sixteen years old.

"Well…" He laughed, taken aback by her forwardness. "I read your submission and I like it…no, I love it. Do you want to go somewhere else…so we can talk about it?" Savannah was beautiful during April and he was positive she hadn't been out much.

"Ye-"

"Elena!" The blonde said sternly, trying to whisper when she pulled her back from the tiny hallway. "Firstly, you're with Matt and I don't condone this one bit. Secondly, ew. Just ew. He's too old. Thirdly, brunch with the camp counselor, like now…"

"Tell her I'm sick." Elena shrugged, "Klaus, don't you think my education is far more important compared to, I don't know, a sex in the city themed brunch with Tina?"

Klaus liked her. She had a certain fire about her that made him want to laugh. "Education is very important." He said, "I'll have you back by the time you can say Carrie."

"Carrie." The blonde said, "Well I guess that's goodbye for you! If you want to talk about the scholarship, send a letter, an email even but I don't think you should come back here. No, I know you shouldn't come back here. Bye, now."

She slammed the door in his face. He stood outside for a few minutes until he heard two people go into the bathroom and another person head for the door once more. "You waited." She laughed, "Do you read minds or something?"

"Ha ha. No. I don't read minds, just people." He said, "I really do want to talk about your submission."

"And I really do have a boyfriend so…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

"His movements made her cry out in pleasure, his kisses just made her cry. She didn't love him because she didn't love herself. How could she love a man that loved her when she hated herself? It didn't make sense. It would never make sense but it was the way she worked." She turned around at the sound of her writing, she blushed a deep red. "Elena Gilbert, it's always a pleasure." She didn't realize until it was too late that she was undressing him with her eyes.

"Klaus." The name had so much emotion packed into it that it came like a hard punch to his face. "I would say I missed you but that would be a lie." She lied as stood up from the bar stool and walked away from him- or tried. She made a few long strides towards the back of the restaurant by the bathrooms. "What?" A hint of a smile touched the corner of her lips when she turned around and saw him standing two inches from her.

He didn't say anything, he just kissed her so hard that her back as against the wall within a millisecond. His lips were soft against hers and his mouth tasted like honey suckle as she parted her lips and granted him access. _Like old times_, she thought while his hand rested on her hip, his thumb pressing on the bone. His thumb sort of moved up and down like a massaging gesture. "Let's get out of here, love."

She knew she was with Stefan. She knew Stefan would know about her kiss with Klaus eventually. Everyone would know her little secret. Caroline and Bonnie would remember him from Georgia and say something because Caroline had loose lips. She backed away from him, shook her head and started quoting something she'd written a long time ago about him. "Where the world didn't stop spinning the day he said goodbye it should have. She waited a long time to hear his voice but in the end, it was only white noise. One day, she realized that white noise saved her life because he was a dangerous man. He was the type of man that changes everything-"

"Did I change everything?" He asked, backing away from her and looking around the close space for occupants.

"-He's the type of man that you love with all your heart for the rest of your life." She said with little tears in her eyes, "The type of man that loves you with all of his heart for the rest of his life….Klaus… we've been down this road before."

"The boyfriend, the charm. Yeah, I know." Klaus rolled his eyes, "If I wasn't who I am, would you go home with me tonight?"

"No." She lied, "You're going to kill me one day and I don't think that's the base of a good relationship." She shook her head, "What we have…what we had… it's over."

"It didn't feel like it was over." Klaus was bargaining with her, "You're lying, Elena. I know you better than that."

"It was one week." Elena hissed, "One week. Don't you dare tell me you know me because you don't!"

"One week and I knew everything I could know about you. I knew your fears of staying in this one-pony town for the rest of your life, I knew your favorite food, your favorite color, I knew your writing style, I knew your favorite book, I knew your favorite song, I knew your shoe size, dress size, god Elena do I need to go on?" Klaus was successful in proving his point, "But I know that you aren't over that week in Georgia and neither am I!"

"But you're going to kill me, Klaus! We can't overlook the fact that you are going to kill me." She said, "Tomorrow."

"What?"

"We can't look over the fact that you are going to kill me after tonight." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the lady's room. She checked the stalls and then locked the door.

"Like old times." He laughed when she pinned him against the wall, unbuttoning his shirt. Her mouth trailed down his chest, making him let out gaspy breaths. His arms flexed as he brought them up, his heads were on either side of his head while she felt down his body. "Really…like… old…times." She unbutton his pants with a seductive smirk on her face, pulling them down with one yank. Klaus' body responded extremely quick to her fast actions. She tried to control a sudden shiver that ran through her body as he picked her up from her position and set her down on the sink.

"You could never wait." She purred but then she opened her metaphorical eyes and realized what she was doing. "I can't." She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Klaus…but I'm not the type of girl that has sex in a bathroom anymore…not that I really was before either, it was just you and I could never resist you…"

_I still can't resist you._

Her words were useless because the next thing she knew, she was kissing him once more and there was no stopping the chain events.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

The morning light was harsh against their tangled bodies, but somehow they seemed to ignore it. If a person were to put their ear against the wood door, they would hear her girlish giggles as they talked in whispered voices. She hadn't felt so at ease since the accident. "Read me something you've written?" He asked while his fingers trailed down her exposed back. "Please?"

"I stopped writing after…" She didn't want to finish the sentence and lucky for her, she didn't have to. He nodded and relaxed against her pillows. His naked form was a sight she could wake up to every morning. His skin glowing against the white sheets, highlighting every asset that turned her on. "But if I were to write again, I would say something like…"

"Like what?"

"Last night, she found that she was unable to deny herself what makes her happy even if what makes her happy might deny her life. He was like a pack of cigarettes that had a 99% chance of causing cancer, but she was willing to hope for a 1% chance that she would live…I don't know, I'm rusty."

He whispered in her ear, "You've still got it. I swear it." His arms circled her waist, his face buried in her neck. "I don't want to kill you Elena…I've never wanted to kill you…" She didn't want to have that conversation but she knew it was necessary.

"Elijah said-"

"Oh, you've talked to Elijah." He gritted his teeth, "I'm sure his recommendations were glowing and sweet towards me."

"Elijah said you're cursed and I'm the only one that can break your curse. Of course, there were a lot more angelic accented words involved-"

"Angelic?" He said, "Well. Did my angelic brother mention anything else?"

"Katherine did."

"Yes, Katherine. My brand new house guest." He shrugged, "I'm not a good person, Elena. I'm drowning in an ocean of blood. I've forgotten the names of the people I've killed- if I knew their names to begin with. I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"I don't." She claimed, "Not really."

"Change the subject?"

"Please, God."

XXX

Elena felt the hickey on the side of her neck. Sure, it aggravated her that he left a mark but it also served as a reminder of her passionate, wild, pleasurable night. "Are you going to wear a scarf?" He asked, not really wanting her to wear a scarf.

"I'm in a committed relationship." Elena said, "Or I was. I don't know. We've been on the fritz lately…Not that you care."

"I don't care about your relationship with Stefan Salvatore but I care about you." He said, "What are you going to do about that, by the way?"

"End it." Elena said, "It's not fair to be in a relationship with someone when I clearly have feelings for you." She wanted to join him on her bed but she had to go to school. But then again, if she went to school she would only see Stefan and then what? She couldn't break up with him in the middle of the hallway in transition from English to History. "What are we going to do?" She marched to the foot of the bed, her knees hitting the mattress softly. She crawled in between his legs, her hand finding his cock underneath the comforter.

His words became caught in his throat, but somehow he managed a low, raspy. "This. Forever. God. Please." Her mouth touched his tip, and his head pushed deep into the pillows. She applied the proper amount of suction, the way he liked it. The way he wanted it. His hand played with her hair and at times, pushed her head down deeper on him until she made a soft choking sound. The sound of her choking on him made him harder. He didn't know if that was normal or just part of his sick, twisted mind. His mouth tickled with the urge to make noises for him, but he denied himself the pleasure of the release. He wanted to relieve the burning ache between his legs but at the same time, he enjoyed it. Her tongued traced each vein while her hand reached up to his chest, clawing at him. "Sweetheart." He said- no, he moaned. "Don't. Stop." She started moving her tongue, massaging his head and then pushing down deeper on him.

He reached up to cup her breast through her shirt. He unclasped her bra through the cotton camisole, removing it and tossing it to the other side of the room. His thumb moved over her nipple, causing it to harden. He half smiled. The amount of pressure he was putting on her breast caused a moan to escape her mouth, vibrating against his member.

Then her phone started to ring and she released him with a _pop _sound. "Sorry." She told him, wiping her mouth to remove the dripping salvia from the corners of her lips. She picked up the phone, "Hello?" Klaus pulled her on top of him, stripping her naked while she talked on the phone. His mouth attacked her collarbone, then her breast. She wanted to moan so badly but she had to stay on the phone. She had to control herself.

"Where the hell are you?" Caroline asked while he pushed her down into the mattress to remove the tight jeans.

"Woah." She said at his lightning fast reflexes as the wind was knocked out of her. He was trying to be patient but he wasn't doing a great job.

"What? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Caroline." She sighed, "I just don't feel like going to school today. It's no big deal." Klaus sunk down her body, placing a small kiss on her sensitive skin before placing an open mouth kiss on the same spot. This caused her body to jerk a little. "Damn." She nearly moaned while she looked down at him with wide eyes. He laughed quietly.

"Damn, what? Are you okay? What are you doing?" Elena's eyes closed while her body started to quiver with his touch. He was alternating between his fingers and his tongue, trying to figure out her preference. It was difficult to make an executive decision when she was trying so hard to suppress her emotions while on the phone with the annoying blonde.

"Mmm…" Her back arched when he used his tongue and his fingers. He licked her clit repeatedly, his fingers drilling into her quickly. "Caroline I'm going to let you go now." She hung up on her friend, tossing the phone on the night stand. Her breathing was quick and unsteady while he _fucked _her. He was _fucking _her. He was getting wrapped up in the taste of her wetness and the way she was pushing against his face. Her hands were gripping the sheets as she stifled a few moans but then she finally let herself give into him. "Klaus!" She said, "Oh my god!" He continued to rub her clit, it was rough and then it wasn't but he continued to do it over and over again. "I love this…" She meant, _you _and Klaus knew that.

"I love this too." He told her. Her body melted underneath him for a while but then he changed the game. He pushed his throbbing member into her without hesitation. "Yes." He said, falling over her- his long arm locked in a straight position as he held his body up. Thrust after thrust caused her to scream, moan, groan and at times just pant. Deeper and deeper. "Elena… you're driving me absolutely crazy, darling."

Their sweat mixed while she put her leg around his back, or moved it down his calf. Her hand grabbed his ass tightly. It made him laugh. Her eyes were closed while she continued to moan. "Klaus, baby, I'm so close."

"Me too, love, me too." He panted, "You're beautiful… you're so beautiful." Her walls tightened around him as she began to orgasm, which sent him into his own orgasm. Her back arched while his collapsed, causing them to fall down onto the mattress- it wasn't all that smooth. "Elena!" He groaned while she screamed his name.

They panted, stuck to one another by the seeping wetness they'd created and their sticky sweat. Her fingers walked down his back slowly, "That was…"

"Amazing, fantastic, life changing." He tried to fill in her blank, "I agree, although I'm sure you have to call her back." He was referring to Caroline.

"I feel like if I call her back, you'll distract me again." She giggles, "Not that I would mind…you're pretty good at what you do."

"Are you telling me you want to go again?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. I wouldn't mind it."

"What about I make you something to eat?" Klaus said, "Breakfast for the beautiful naked lady… by the way, I noticed your Aunt didn't come home last night…"

"She won't be home anytime soon. She has class today." She informed him, "Which means, after breakfast, if we're too tired to make it up the stairs… well, I'm sure you can figure it out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Her hair cascaded across his chest while she moved her hips back and forth in a slow repetitive motion. He looked up at her, a flustered look on his face. He didn't understand why she made him feel this way- made him feel human. Her palms slid down his chest while her head tipped back- her mouth open. A small groan pushed through his lips while his hands roamed her body, trying to find the ideal grip to hold her with. He could tell she was getting tired from all the "activity" they'd put themselves through. He didn't know if it was round four or five but it was one of those and it was starting to show. "Mmm, Klaus…" She yawned, blushing at her sudden lack of stamina.

He brushed her hair behind her shoulders with two fingers. "Don't worry, love… you don't have to stay awake for me. I'm quite tired myself." Her hand moved down his face while she collapsed on top of him, unable to deliver the way she had the time before, and the time before that and the time before that. He didn't care though, the feeling of having her naked body on his made everything fine in his book.

"You're very wild." She told him, yawning once more. "It's only 1:34 in the afternoon, baby and I'm so" Another long yawn, "tired. I'm so freakin' tired." He rubbed her back and played with her hair, listening to her speak. "If I were a writer, and I'm not anymore... the last nineteen hours would definitely be publishable." Her eyes closed for a few minutes, then they shot open again. He kissed her hair.

"I'll still be here when you wake up."

XXX

Elena and Klaus ran down the stairs in the late afternoon, "I'm starving to death and your pancakes were amazing but I need to get out of the house." She told him, wearing a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. Her hair was messily tied up in a bun and she wasn't wearing much makeup. It was the side of Elena Gilbert most people never saw. He thought she was stunning and admired the normality of her attire. She danced around her living room, looking for her car keys. "Are you going to go with me?"

"Won't people talk?"

"And if they do?" She shrugged, "What are we calling ourselves after I break up with my boyfriend?"

"What do you want to call _us_?" He asked, really wanting to know her response. She opened the front door, walking out of it. He was following her closely. His hand eventually found its way to the back of her pocket. He pushed her against her car, kissing her softly before opening the door for her. He joined her on his side.

"I like what we're doing now." She said, fearing he wouldn't want a full on relationship.

"Me too." He said, "I think people would respond irrationally if we went public…you know, completely public. Dinners good, though."

"Dinner is amazing."

The drive from Elena's house to The Grill was almost nonexistent. They opened their doors, stepped out into the spring air. She smiled. Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead looking like this if she wasn't on the arm of the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Except, she wasn't really on his arm- only in her mind. Klaus held open the door for her. "Your little blonde best friend is here."

"Just keep your head down." She joked, "I texted Matt our order anyway so it would be ready."

"You ordered for me? Well, then."

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She was honestly scared that she screwed up. She didn't want to insult him or make him mad. She wanted perfection.

"No, that's just what the man does." He was joking with her. She sighed a little.

"That's archaic." She mumbled, taking a seat in the nearest booth. "Caroline's going to walk over soon." She informed him. He reached across the table, taking her hand in his while Elena searched for Matt. "I've had a lot of fun these last few hours."

"So have I." He whispered, "So much fun, in fact, that I think we should get this dinner to go and keep the candle burning." His voice was low and breathy. "I could do that little trick you like so much…" Elena moved her to place it in his lap. "Is that a yes? Because it feels like a yes."

"That's a hell yes, right after I get my chicken fingers because I have to eat. I can't fill my appetite with full on naughtiness." She winked, "You on the other hand, can… how many girls have you been with?"

"That's a sensitive subject." He responded.

"Well, you're a thousand something years old, you are attractive, smooth even. Let's say a girl a year, that's a thousand girls but you look like the type of guy that splurges a little."

"Elena…"

"It's fine." She shrugged, "Well…as long as I'm the best you've ever had."

"Oh, trust me. You are."

He wanted to get the spotlight off of him, "What about you?"

"What?"

"What about you?"

She blushed, but not because she was inexperienced. She thought her number was too high. "Three people." She shrugged, "You, Matt, and Stefan."

"Wow. That makes me feel…"

"Stupid?"

"Inadequate."

Stefan walked into The Grill, not even noticing Elena, and walked to Caroline. They laughed with one another, smiled and also held hands like Klaus and Elena. Elena couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. It made sense. Someone always has feelings for the other person in a girl/guy friendship. Matt had feelings for Elena. And Stefan seemed to have feelings for Caroline. She wasn't mad though, how could she be when she was so happy? "I guess the breakup won't be so harsh."

"That's a relief." Klaus said, "I don't have to worry about anything crazy."

"Crazy?"

"Your boyfriend Stefan is a little…well, it's not really my place to tell you about him." Klaus said.

"I have ways of getting information out of you." She told him, "I have little tricks of my own… I'm sure you're familiar with one or two."

"You promise to torture it out of me?" He said, "Because I'm sure I can ask someone around here for some handcuffs."

She giggled, turning to look at Caroline once more. Stefan still hadn't noticed her. "I've never been handcuffed." She said, "But I'm positive I don't trust you enough to handcuff me."

"I trust you."

"I like it when you use your hands so it'd be a disadvantage for me." She leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "When we get back to my place tonight…it's so on." He smirked when she sat back down in her booth. "Just so you know."

She glanced over at Caroline and Stefan again, this time she met Caroline's eyes. They widened. She thought she'd been caught. Elena wanted to laugh at her. Stefan was probably kissing her but Elena was full on having passionate sex with another man. She didn't want to be cruel, but the irony of who felt guilty was getting to her.

Stefan stood up from his seat, walking over to Elena and Klaus. "Hey, Elena…I didn't see you…"

"Yeah, I noticed." She said, "Look, Stefan, we obviously need to talk." She was referring to the fact she was holding Klaus' hand in public but Stefan had a guilty conscience.

"I know, I know." He looked over at Klaus, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Klaus."

"Why are you holding my girlfriend's hand?"

"Because I like to hold her hand, it's a soft hand…a very capable soft hand." He smirked, "I think I'm going to go anywhere but here."

Stefan replaced Klaus' spot, "I want to breakup." She decided honesty was the best way to go. He opened his mouth to interrupt her, but she put a hand up. "Please, listen to me. I want to break up because there's someone else. That's it. I lo- I like someone else. I like him a lot. Klaus and I have a history. Caroline was there. I'm sure she'll tell you because you're all cozy these days. I don't want to try to be nice, Stefan. If I'm nice you'll think there's a chance to recover and I don't want to recover. We're just over."

"That's what you want?"

"I swear that's what I want."

"You're leaving me for Klaus?"

"I'm leaving you for Klaus."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

**Stefan:**

_Before you run off into the sunset with your new "boyfriend" I want you to remember that he's a killer and he's never going to change. Don't let yourself forget that he came to this town with the intentions of killing you and that's ALL your relationship will ever be based off of. It's pathetic that you are choosing him over me. I've given you everything I could. I've saved your life more than once and you turn around and betray me like this? You're just like Katherine. You are worse than Katherine. I hope you get everything you're searching for and the payback you deserve. _

Elena looked at the text and at her sleeping partner, her eyebrows were pushed together in confusion. She was exhausted. She couldn't see much of the message because of the harsh glare of her phone. Still, she understood the point he was getting at. She quickly closed out of the message, turning back to her lover for comfort. He was dead asleep. She thought to herself as she looked at his beautiful face, _are you going to kill me? _She knew he didn't _want _to kill her…but what if he _needed _to? What if he _had _to?

She didn't want to die.

XXX

Jenna knocked on Elena's door, causing her to stir away- she peeled her face off of his hot chest and looked over at her locked door. "Elena, you're going to be late for school." Elena didn't want to go to school. She wanted to stay with Klaus… and with the aftermath of her breakup with Stefan, she didn't want to risk seeing him or Caroline.

"Don't go." Klaus said through partially closed lips while his eyes remained shut. He felt down her clothed back. They were too tired to have sex when they got back to her house last night. At least, she was. She was positive that he could have gone another seven hundred rounds. He seemed completely infatuated with making love to her. "I could give you immense pleasure, sweetheart… all morning, all afternoon until you fall asleep."

"Sweetheart," She mimicked his accent, "I could give you the same amount of pleasure, all morning…all night until you fall asleep." She placed a long open mouth kiss on his neck. He felt her smile on his skin.

"Elena!" Jenna tried twisting the doorknob, "You better be awake and since when do we lock doors around here?" Elena realized Jenna wasn't going away so she pulled herself out of the bed and opened the door, cracking it so Jenna couldn't see Klaus' resting body. "Good, you're awake."

"Yeah… I think I'm just going to take a break from school today, you know?" Elena scrunched up her nose, "I'll catch up on my work."

"Oh, you will?" She nodded her head, suddenly kicking the door open to reveal what Elena was hiding. She bit her lip, "Really?" She lowered her voice so Klaus wouldn't wake up, "Elena…I don't know what I can say… How old is that guy?" Elena led Jenna away from her bedroom, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me." She told Jenna, "Please don't look at me like I'm doing something wrong. I'm seventeen years old, I'll be eighteen in a matter of months and I just… don't look at me like I'm a child."

"He's my age." _Not even close, Jenna… _

"I like him, a lot." Elena told her, "I broke up Stefan to be with him."

"What?" Jenna shook her head, "You broke up with Stefan?"

"Yes." Elena said, "I'm pretty sure he's with Caroline by now anyway, but still… I broke up with Stefan to be with him and I'm sorry if you disapprove but I don't plan on leaving him because you disapprove."

"That's very adult of you." Jenna said, "Standing up for what you believe in." She crossed her arms at first but then changed her stance. "He's hot."

"I know, right." Elena laughed once the mood changed. "So hot!"

"Jeremy know?"

"Nope. I don't know how he'll take it, either…" Elena said, "I'm just going to go back to bed now."

"Sure you will, back to bed…that's what the kids are calling it these days?" Elena walked back into her room, shutting the door- not bothering to lock it. She didn't hear Jenna run downstairs and grab her cell phone.

"Ric, I have a huge problem." She sighed, "Elena's dating this way older guy now because apparently her and Stefan broke up and I'm freaking out because I don't know what to do. I don't know what to tell her because I used to do stuff like this and I don't want to be that overbearing guardian that tells her she can't be with someone. My mother was that type of person. She was that type of person and you know what I did? I dated scum like Logan Fell… and what if this guy is a good person? What if he's the one and I ruin it-"

"Jenna, breathe. We'll do a few test to figure out what type of person he is."

"We'll?" She laughed flirtatiously, "Okay… Are you at home?"

XXX

"Jenna's downstairs, we can't!" Elena giggled while Klaus tried to separate her knees. "No sir, we can't…"

"You are a tease, then because I could have sworn you just leaned over and kissed my neck seductively as if you wanted to play…" He kissed her leg, even if it was an awkward place to kiss it felt nice. "You do want to play, right?"

"I _want _to but we can't." He successfully pulled apart her knees, putting his face near the heat between her thighs. "No, baby…no!" She continued to giggled, pulling his face up to meet hers. She kissed him, feeling his tongue against her own. She moaned into the kiss while Klaus tried to undress her. This time, she didn't fend off his attempts. She wanted him. She always wanted him. One hand gripped her waist while the other hand pulled down her shorts as well as her cute underwear. "Jenna's going to walk in here and kill you…" She sung sweetly when she broke their kiss to trace his abs with her tongue.

"She would really hate that thing you do with your mouth… god, she would just-" He groaned when she quickly pushed him down on the bed, kissing down his body. But they were once more interrupted by Jeremy's presence.

"Oh my god… I didn't want to see anything like that-ever." He said while retreating back into the bathroom, into his bedroom where he shut the door.

"I told you, not the best idea." She took her pants, pulling them back on. "You are just so damn irresistible. I'm so screwed."


End file.
